villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Yorgi Azar Zimin
Yorgi Azar Zimin is the main antagonist of the 2002 action-adventure film xXx. He is a Russian anarchist and the psychopathic leader of the terror group Anarchy 99, bent on bringing anarchy to the entire world on its knees. He was portrayed by , who also played Teddy in The Equalizer. Personality Yorgi is a very manipulative, ruthless and cold person who enjoys parties but also murdering and wreaking havoc. His supposed reason behind his desire for anarchy was due to the loss of his fellow countrymen during the Second Chechen War, as he feels that politics did nothing but to spread death for their own cause. Despite his anarchistic ways, he genuinely loved his brother Kolya as he mourned for his death, even attempting to kill Xander for causing it after learning about his occupation as a new NSA agent, proving to be quite vengeful. Biography Meeting Xander Cage As Anarchy 99 is rumored to be in possession of a biochemical weapon called "Silent Night", the NSA tries to infiltrate them, but their previous agent is exposed. Yorgi, who was over-watching a Rammstein concert, is called by his younger brother Kolya and gives the order to assassinate the agent, which was done successfully. The NSA then decides to change approach by sending a different kind of agent to infiltrate Anarchy 99, and NSA Agent Augustus Gibbons employs the extreme sports and criminal Xander Cage (the protagonist of the film), who's been promised a full pardon for his past crimes in exchange for his services. Cage, through the Czech agent Milan Sova, meets Yorgi at a party at a club in Prague and blows Sova's cover to gain Yorgi's trust. Xander also that implies that he wants to buy stolen sports cars from Yorgi, who agrees to the deal. At the compound where Yorgi hides the cars after receiving the money from Xander, the deal is interrupted by Sova who accidentally breaks a window while following Xander. As Yorgi recognizes Sova from the club, he and his men along Xander jump into the cars and pursue a fleeing Sova. To save Sova from Yorgi's wrath, Xander fires a special projectile at him and it seems that Sova is dead when he actually survived. An impressed Yorgi offers Xander to join Anarchy 99, telling him that the group is named in honor of their fallen comrades, who died in the Second Chechen War in 1999. True Plan Xander is invited to stay at the group's castle outside of Prague. He is able to keep Yorgi's trust until he is betrayed by Sova, who sells him out to Yorgi out of spite and greed. When Xander meets in a cafe with Yorgi's lover Yelena, he tells her that he is a secret agent and that Sova isn't dead. However, he is forced to escape when Yorgi's assassin Kirill tries to kill him (being informed by Yorgi about Xander's true occupation). Despite his cover blown, Cage manages to infiltrate back into the castle, where he discovers a secret laboratory in which the re-engineering of the gas "Silent Night" has just been finished and a waterborne drone called "Ahab" is revealed by Russian chemist Nikolai. To tie up loose ends and to demonstrate the power of the gas to a witnessing Yelena, Yorgi gasses Nikolai and all the scientists who helped him. After escaping back to his lair after killing Kolya, Xander is confronted by Sova, who reveals his treachery as Yorgi offered to pay him extra in exchange for killing Xander. Before Sova could kill Xander, Yelena arrives at the rescue by shooting Sova, revealing that she too is a secret agent, working for Russian intelligence and have been going undercover for two years. With Yelena's help, Xander storms into a nearby monitoring station where he knocks out its communication tower by triggering an avalanche, killing many of the anarchists (including Viktor). However, Xander is captured by Yorgi, who also catches wind of Yelena's true occupation. After he reveals his motives for creating Ahab, he tells Xander and Yelena will not be able to see it just like the late Viktor and Kolya won't be able to see it. Before Yorgi could kill the two, the castle is attacked by Czech special forces, since Cage's sabotage of the communications tower allowed them access. Death Yorgi and Kirill are forced to flee while their remaining men are being shot down or apprehended. While Kirill provides him with cover, Yorgi activates Ahab and programs it to attack Prague in 30 minutes. After Xander kills Kirill with a heat-seeker rocket, Yorgi attempts to escape on a high-powered boat, but Xander manages to shoot him with his gun, which makes Yorgi lose control about his boat and crash it into the rocks, killing him instantly. Xander would later destroy Ahab by ejecting out its main hard drive from the drone to save Prague; thus Yorgi's plans for absolute anarchy have died in vain. Navigation de:Yorgi Azar Zimin Category:Terrorists Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Leader Category:Deceased Category:Fighters Category:Military Category:Warlords Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Master of Hero Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Male Category:Traitor Category:Betrayed Category:Anarchist Category:Arrogant Category:Tragic Category:Mastermind Category:Mongers Category:Egotist Category:Wealthy Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Crackers Category:Murderer Category:Liars Category:Extravagant Category:Sadists Category:Psychopath Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Protective Category:Vengeful Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Master Orator Category:Homicidal Category:Provoker Category:Crime Lord Category:Siblings Category:Deal Makers Category:Businessmen Category:Misanthropes Category:Thugs Category:Fanatics Category:Opportunists Category:Destroyers Category:Mobsters Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Smugglers Category:Gangsters Category:Delusional Category:Obsessed Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Criminals